


倾盖如故

by Naokogr



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:33:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26497207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naokogr/pseuds/Naokogr
Summary: 两个疯子快乐杀人的无逻辑爽文。
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, 带卡
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	倾盖如故

"姓名？"  
"宇智波带土。"黑发男人不耐烦地打了个哈欠，对天翻着白眼，顶头刺眼的白炽灯打下来，照得他白色礼服上的大片血渍更加暗红。  
"严肃点！这是在警局！"中年略发胖的警察将审讯桌拍得震响。

"姓名？"  
"旗木，不，不对，该叫宇智波卡卡西了。"银发男子谦逊地笑着，在椅子里下意识挺直了腰板。小警察偷偷看了一眼男子，被发现后涨红了脸，男子对他投以温柔的微笑。

"知道自己为什么在这吗？"中年警员不友善地问黑发男子，喝了口茶水压了压刚刚用力过猛有点干痒的喉咙。  
"警官，我都这样了，你们也知道我干了啥，何必呢？"黑发男子伸直了腿，大剌剌地扯直了脚上的链条。

"知道自己为什么在这吗？"底气不足一看就脚底虚浮的秃顶警察拿出手帕，抹了把头上的汗，慢悠悠地问起银发男子。  
"警官，你们把我和我未婚夫，不对，是丈夫抓来问话，你们也应该心里有数吧。"银发男子平静地注视着审讯桌前的两人，丝毫没有怯意。小警察听着隔壁隔着隔音墙壁都隐约传来的震动，也想有样学样试着说一句"老实点"，但他的目光刚交汇上卡卡西的冰冷的眼神，下意识吞了口口水，缩回了位置。

"......"带土数着内心的倒计时，十，九，八，七，他扭动了一下脖子，对着狂喷口水的中年警察笑了一下，对方一愣神。四，三，二，一，猛兽露出牙齿时，没有人能幸免。带土猛地用左手摁断右手拇指，右手从手铐处挣脱，随即他肘部发力，将凳子右侧整个劈断，中年警察呆若木鸡，正要从桌子背后冲过来阻止带土时，被带土拿起栓手链的铁板脑壳处就是一下，中年警察顿时昏倒在地。"吵什么，铃木我给你说过了不要对嫌疑人太凶，会被上头......"捧着茶杯的矮个警察推开审讯室门，正要抬头，站在门口的带土就着铁链将铁板甩向脖子，矮个警察随即血喷如注，他努力想堵上脖子上的口子，却是徒劳。带土略略避开了身，血没有溅上自己多少。还不错，都是一招毙命。带土踢开脚边的凳子碎片，看着躺在地下没有声息的警察。他朝着血泊看了下自己，虽然看不大清楚，但自己形象应该还是不错的。他心情愉悦地拿出警察身边的配枪，对着墙角的监控就是一下，紧接着他对准审讯室的窗户上下边接缝，连开六枪，栅栏随即倒地。带土心想对面也应该完事了，再不走等监控处吃干饭的废物下来，就不好办了。他没有再浪费子弹，拿起桌上的保温杯对准玻璃四角一砸，拿肘往中间一撞，嘿，又是自由人了

刚好此时卡卡西也从隔壁爬出来，带土看着对方拿起西装口袋里的手帕轻轻擦去粘在脸上的鲜血，暗骂了一句矫情，但银发上的血在月光下是黑色的，就像带土的颜色把他覆盖了一样。  
带土心头一热，待会一定要和对方来一炮。

和他刚见面的未婚夫，不对，丈夫，好好把对方做死。他要让这个男人全身都是自己的气味，都是属于自己的。  
卡卡西瞅见了对方赤裸到恨不得扒光自己的眼神，用口型表示：

"笨蛋。"

两天前。

宇智波带土非常不耐烦地来到了由族长宇智波斑一手操办的订婚宴上。他搔着耳朵，非常不满意地看着对自己鞠躬行礼的银发男人。还是个带把的，行，为了交易真是让自己都开始出卖色相。带土直白地上下打量着对方，却也不得不承认，出卖色相的不止他一人。旗木卡卡西面目俊秀，身材挺括，跪坐在地上时，肩膀与腰部整个呈现完美倒三角。带土有点着迷地盯着对方的小痣，卡卡西发现了，温和地对他一笑。怎么笑起来娘不叽叽，带土有点脸红，继续放空听着老头子和对面的长发老是在笑的千手族长你来我往互相拆台。

卡卡西也在打量着宇智波带土。他注视着对方看似乱糟却意外很好看的黑发，白衬衫下鼓起的肌肉，和脸上骇人的半边伤疤，对方双臂后撑，卷起的衬衫下露出大片血红纹身。带土发现对方在看自己，有些炫耀地把衬衫卷得更高，露出完美的肌肉线条。啊，纹了个罗刹啊，卡卡西漫不经心地想。品味挺差。他内心默默吐槽，随即对着对方微微一笑。他满意地看着带土红了脸，不安地调整了一下跪姿。宇智波家的都是精虫上脑吧。卡卡西想，内心的不屑冲上阙值。不过这样也好办事了。

等两方族长的双人戏唱完，带土和卡卡西先后走出和室，留下两方族长商谈婚姻事项。带土叫住了卡卡西："喂，新娘子，说你呢，我俩不提前认识一下吗？"卡卡西一顿，转头一笑："好啊，聊什么？聊谁大谁小，谁上谁下吗？""你——"带土没有碰见过敢这么给他说话的人，自己也不是没有玩过男人，但是哪一个不是狗一样水一般往他身上缠，卡卡西直白的挑衅，让他直接将指挥所交给了下方："不试试怎么知道？新，娘，子？"带土将最后几个音压得极重，卡卡西不屑地挑了眉："不了，我怕你下不来床。"随即飘然离开。

带土目眦欲裂。行，和谁结不是结啊，碰上个难驯服的才好玩。他牙痒痒地想着。

这次婚宴与订婚宴连接得非常紧，双方都怕对方反悔，但又不得不作出一副"你懂我我懂你"的模样，说是联姻实为互相交人质出去，换得两方势力在火之国内的短暂太平。这个时代各自割据，看似人类发展到了更高文明，但实际上却比之前更为野蛮原始。作为无父无母被族长养大的宇智波带土和父母皆早逝的旗木卡卡西成了最好选择。两人的优秀不分上下，也都足以牵制对方。带土穿着量身定做的白西装，非常不自然地扭了扭腰身。"干嘛呢，西装裤都兜不住你的家伙什吗？"卡卡西清冷的声音传来，带土瞪着同样一身白服的卡卡西，不得不说，自己穿上就像抢亲的强盗头子，但对方就如身披白无垢的新娘，充满了步入婚姻的神圣感。带土觉得自己的耳朵热了起来，他第一次对婚姻有了实感。

"你出来，我有话对你说。"卡卡西勾勾手指，带土不自觉地跟着他来到了阳台上。晚风习习，卡卡西从裤兜里拿出一支烟点上，带土着迷地盯着对方被烟雾笼罩的半边脸，抓住卡卡西正要把烟盒塞回去的手，就着卡卡西白皙修长的手指给自己嘴里塞了一根烟。卡卡西翻了个带土瞅得见的白眼，带土正要发怒，就被对方一把搂过脖子，对着烟头，把火度了过去。两个人一起在阳台上吞云吐雾，带土正要发问对方叫自己出来干嘛，就听见卡卡西说："我们把他们都杀了吧。然后我们离开这里，不要受他们控制。"

饶是带土一向自诩定力好，也被对方这话惊得倒吸一口烟。"咳咳咳咳，你说啥？风太大，你再说一遍。"卡卡西没有再重复，他沉默地把烟吸完，翻过带土高级定制外套的戗驳领，把烟头死死摁灭在质地优良的西服上，随即拍了拍掉下来的烟灰，丝毫没有歉意地说："对不起，弄脏你衣服了。"

"你这家伙！"带土叼着烟，一把揪起对方平整的领口。卡卡西平静地看着愤怒的带土，缓缓地说："不过是衣服而已，生气什么，又没烧着你。我们对他们来说，也就如衣服一样，随便就丢了。我们，不过是他们的遮羞布罢了。""遮什么？"带土松了劲，烟灰掉了一裤子。卡卡西露出了非常美丽的微笑，对，带土事后回忆起来，只能用美来形容的微笑，他薄薄的嘴唇一张一合："你我都知道和平不存在，我们就是战争的遮羞布。那你想不想，提前结束战争呢？"卡卡西的话如魔音穿耳，他松开了卡卡西，"疯子。"带土喃喃地说。"是，你马上就要和疯子结婚了。选择一下吧，是陪我杀了他们，还是让我杀了你。"卡卡西漫不经心地抚平被拉皱的领口，重新给自己点上了一支烟。

带土注视着这个男人，仿佛第一次看清对方一样重新打量他。他突然意识到，所有的一切都是面具，他也戴着，对方也戴着。但是对方现在脱下了人皮衣服，赤裸地展示着自己的真面目。

野兽，他们都是野兽。

去他妈的，反正自己被族人利用太多次，自己也不是什么好人，未来也依旧不会过多舒坦的日子，还是一样得做提线木偶。带土心一横。

"不能杀老头子。"

"好，我也不动我族长，得留下人观赏啊。"卡卡西笑了。

带土和卡卡西坐在偷来的车里，他恍如隔梦。在婚礼上，卡卡西当着所有人的面，在司仪说祝福语的时候，突然抽出皮带上的刀子，抹了对方的喉咙。随后他丢给还在呆站在一旁的带土藏在婚礼幕布后的两把枪："开枪，不然我现在就杀了你。"带土回过神，双手将枪上膛，对着还没来得及反应的一帮老头子开始扫射。保镖听见枪声冲了进来，被躲在门口的卡卡西全部干脆利落地对头点射或是拿刀捅穿脖子。他不自觉捋了把粘了血的银发，往后一梳。真他娘的帅啊，带土拿着枪把敲晕一个冲上来的中年男人时，恍惚地把对方爆了头。卡卡西瞄了带土一眼，又干脆利落地拿刀捅穿了一个人的面门，随后拿起叉子丢向冲过来的人的动脉，将桌子一踹，把藏身于下的人踢出来踩断脖颈后，跳站在桌子上对着周围进行点射。带土扭断了挡住他盯着卡卡西视线的一个人的脖子，他觉得自己的血已被这个男人彻底点燃。

恶魔都会畏惧于与他们做交易。带土看着卡卡西又扭断了一个人的脖子，有点自豪地想。

这是一场屠杀。所有在座的宇智波族和千手族参加这场婚礼的族人除族长外无一人幸免。本就是作秀，妇孺皆未出席，带土的负罪感小了不少。卡卡西踩着尸体，走到面目沉重看着这场屠杀的族长们跟前，平静地说："和平是不可能由一场婚礼就缔造的，我早已厌倦被控制的生活。告诉这些被杀的人的后代，谁要是再打扰我，我就杀光他们。""疯子。"柱间沉声说。"是，我是，所以不要再来招惹疯子。"带土远远盯着老头子紧闭双眼的面庞，扔下带血的凳子腿，给宇智波斑深深鞠了一躬，沉声说道："谢谢您。但是我和他一样，希望您不要再来找我们了。"

"血债血偿，带土，希望你不后悔。"宇智波斑年迈的声音仿佛一声叹息。

"你后悔吗？"卡卡西看着沉思的带土。"后悔个屁，不过你说要投案的时候我还是真的有点后悔了。"带土转身看着卡卡西在月光下发黑的银发，不自觉地伸手上去摸了摸。卡卡西乖顺地歪头迎合着带土的抚摸，随后笑着说："得去警局啊，不然不好玩。""这有什么好玩的？感受越狱吗？"卡卡西沉思了一下，笑着说："算是吧。因为他们以后都不会再抓住我们。"

带土把着方向盘将车打到路边，踩下刹车，狠狠地拽过卡卡西的头，将自己的舌头塞进对方的嘴里。它们彼此追逐，缠绕，仿佛要把对方吃下去。"真是疯子。"带土摸上卡卡西肿胀的裤裆，被卡卡西拉住又交换了一个湿漉漉的吻。

"是啊，疯子要奖励疯子，你可以干新娘了，带土。"

END


End file.
